


Lift Your Eyes

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 22:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19710949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Yazoo wants to close his eyes and revel in every sensation...





	Lift Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted August 8, 2014. for dog_daies July 9th, 2013, 'lift your eyes'

"I like watching you."

Not that it was easy to watch. It wasn't. Yazoo wanted to squeeze his eyes closed and revel in the sensation racing from his cock to every part of his body. He wanted to sink back into the ratty and overstuffed recliner he'd thrown a blanket over before settling onto it to let Loz get to work.

"Lift your eyes."

Loz flicked his gaze upwards, meeting matching green for a long moment. Yazoo smiled. He'd reward his brother handsomely for this pleasure later. But first it was his to take and Yazoo would never refuse a chance to have his cock sucked.

Still, as Loz resumed his motion, he couldn't keep his eyes open. Yazoo stopped caring as he felt the slightest, gentlest scraping of teeth. He just gasped and shivered and stopped thinking entirely.

His plans for Loz slipped away, as did his plans for afterward. Yazoo let a moan slip from between his lips before biting at the lower one. Honestly, they didn't need an audience and he somehow knew if they were too noisy, someone was bound to show up. Probably Kadaj. Yazoo didn't want to share.

Loz had a hot mouth, wet, with a strong firm tongue that seemed to know all of Yazoo's sensitive spots. Yazoo could tell that Loz was teasing a bit - he could have been over and done at least twice over. But Loz was enjoying it too. Yazoo could hear Loz's soft noises as he took in more and more. He wanted to see--

Yazoo liked the idea of coming straight down Loz's throat.

"You're enjoying this."

Loz made a little affirmative noise that vibrated through Yazoo's body and between that and the already coiling pleasure and the delicious show, Yazoo knew he was done.

"Damn-- yes!"

And then there was just too much and Yazoo wanted to keep his eyes open - wanted to watch Loz watch him come. But the sensation was stronger than he'd anticipated and he squeezed his eyes shut.

He almost wanted to feel bad about not offering a bit more warning, but Loz seemed to know. Drawing back a bit, he swallowed eagerly. When Yazoo opened his eyes, Loz was watching him and licking his lips.

"I know what you want."

Yazoo smiled as Loz rocked back on his heels and stood, his thick erection obvious and straining against the tight black leather of his pants.

He really liked the sight.


End file.
